


A Christmas Surprise

by excuezme



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, biggest uwu for them, they have a child yes she has two sets of parents, this is some of that christmas good-good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuezme/pseuds/excuezme
Summary: it's been a couple years after the war. many years of them. and many more to come
Relationships: Collins & Farrier (Dunkirk), Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 6





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> spontaneous writing sesh ayy

_ Everyone knew the bells were broken  _

_ and hadn't sounded in a long, long time; _

_ but one night the village was astounded _

_ for the bells began to chime... _

* * *

**.·*·.**

The morning was chilly, and it had just started to snow. Snowflakes were falling softly. In a small house of just two floors, upstairs, Collins and Farrier were cuddled up underneath the duvet, fast asleep.

Downstairs, however, was a different story. Lillian was up before sunrise, despite the nip in the air pulling her towards the warm bed. But today was not a day to be lazy, no. today was Christmas Eve, and there was a lot of baking to be done. She put on a cardigan and a large fuzzy sweater, and on top, her usual pinafore, gave her sleeping partner a kiss, and headed toward the kitchen. 

She had been at it for about half an hour, when she heard noise from their room. Not long after, there were arms around her waist, and a kiss was being placed on her cheek. 

“Finally awake, I see” 

“Couldn't sleep without you there” came the sleepy reply. 

“Alright darling, if you're awake now could you help me with this please?” in reply, came a hum and another kiss. Not long after, they were both at it, whisking and greasing up pans, and as the first batch came out the oven, the aroma wafted throughout the house, giving it an even homier feel. 

The smell subsequently, awoke the two upstairs as well. 

“Good morning” Collins said sitting up and stretching 

“Morning” Farrier replied and placed a quick kiss on his partner’s cheek. He then headed downstairs to see what was going on. The kitchen was buzzing with activity, ingredients were being measured, whisked, poured, tasted, whatnot. 

“What’re you two upto” he asked, amused. 

“We thought we’d bake many cakes for Christmas, seems like we’re getting there.” Lillian replied.

“That's some work, eh ?”

“Yes, it is. Which is why we need you to tie your shoelaces and get to work. Three need to be done before eleven, and it’s nine-thirty already”

“Isn’t that a lot of time left?” 

“Not for baking, officer. Now get to work” she said tossing him an apron. He gave a resigned sigh. 

“Can I at least go to the bathroom first” 

“Hurry.”

A little after ten, little Meredith emerged from her room, rubbing her eyes. Scanning the kitchen, she made a beeline for Rose, who was sitting on a stool, mixing yet another bowl full of cake batter. 

“Good morning darling” she said, when she got there. 

“What’s going on mum?”

“We’re baking cakes for Christmas. It’s Christmas eve today” 

“Oh” she said, and put her arms around her mum’s neck, putting her little head on her shoulder. 

“Look who’s awake!” the other two said in unison, as they finished up the last of the task, and went to wish her a good morning. Farrier scooped her up, exclaiming “oh, big girl!” as he did, making her giggle, and gave her kisses, as did Lillian. Collins came down finally, freshly shaved and hair still wet, in one of Farrier’s turtlenecks. He was in a chipper mood, and his smile brightened when he saw Meredith. Upon seeing him, she demanded to be put back down and ran towards him. 

“Good morning sweetheart” he said, bending down to kiss her forehead.

“Morning!” she squealed. 

“Need any help?” he asked the three, who responded in negative. 

“Alright ! then we’ll be going out for a walk” he announced, making Meredith jump with joy again. 

“You need to put on more clothes first, though,” he told her. “So do I” he said looking at himself. They were out of the house soon enough, leaving just the three alone again. 

As Rose was taking the last of the three cakes out of the oven, Farrier cleared his throat, as if to say something, drawing their attention to him.

“What?” Lillian asked

“Well, I was thinking, that uh, I’d do it today”

“Today ?!” they both exclaimed in unison, coming to sit in a closer circle, lest Collins hear.”

“Yeah… but I don’t know if he’ll you know, say it”

“Say what?” Rose asked

“You know, the  _ word _ ”

“The ‘yes’ word?” Lillian inquired. 

“Yeah, that'” he replied, clearing his throat. 

“How long has it been, exactly?” 

“Well, since… since before the war” 

Rose gasped in shock, her eyes wide. “Well then of course he’ll say yes, you dunce, it’s been ages!” 

“I mean, we talked about it too, but-”

“You’ve even talked about it?! Why on  _ earth  _ are you so apprehensive then?”

“Well I mean what if… what he has changed his, his mind?” 

“After  _ years  _ of being together, and you’re worried he’ll say  _ no  _ to spending your lives together? Listen to yourself; You’re being ridiculous!”

“You do make a fair point, actually. I don’t know why this doubt crept into my mind…” he sighed, before continuing, “anyways, I’m going to go to Harry’s to get the ring.”

“Oh, that’s so amazing! I’ll go tell the Dawsons when I go to deliver those cakes” Rose said excitedly, rubbing her hands, and smiling wide. Lillian looked at her fondly.

“I’ll be sure to get some more things too, are we short of anything?” he asked. 

“Just uh… sugar and flour. Get some veggies while you’re at it” Lillian replied. 

“Copied,” he said, doing the finger guns, making her roll her eyes. 

After he got changed, he went for his car, and in the backyard he saw Collins and Meredith laying on the snow, making snow angels. They saw him and got up, Collins dusting her jacket before shaking off the snow from his own. 

“Where ya goin’” Collins asked, a little breathless, his nose and cheeks flushed pink from prancing around in the snow with Meredith. 

“Just going to run some errands. Looks like we’re going to be out of flour soon, looking at how fast those two are going in there” 

“Oh, can I come too ?” little Meredith asked 

“Of course! You’re all dressed up already” he said, and she made a beeline for him.

“So yer just gonna leave me like that?” Collins said, pouting. 

“No!” she said and made her way back to him, hugging his leg. 

“Nah, I’m just kidding. You can go” he said, ruffling up her hair, that was in a wonky ponytail. 

“Aren’t you coming?” she asked looking up

“Nae, I’ll stay here. See if the girls need any help. you two have fun, though” he said, pushing her towards Farrier. 

“Alright” she said in a chipper tone, and took his hand. 

“See you soon,” Farrier said. Him and Meredith made their way to the car, and got in. they’d driven a few blocks in silence, Meredith looking on with childish wonder at the scenery she had seen numerous times before. It was Farrier who broke the silence,

“Sweetheart, you really like him, don’t you?”

“Yes, he’s my favourite. After mum” 

“Really? Where do I come then?” he asked, amused.

“Well, you’re there” 

“Oh, come on” 

“Well, you’re my second favourite then” 

“And what about your other mom?”

“One above the number one spot” 

“Is that so?” 

“Uh.. maybe?” 

“Not sure, are you?”

“Not sure. I don’t know. I like you all the same amount.” 

“Oh, thank you darling” 

“Why did you ask me that daddy”

“Well, you know I really like him too. And I like him so much that I want to marry him” 

“Hmmm….” 

“So I wanted to make sure if that was ok with you. Is it?”

“Will I get to become the flower girl again?” 

“Absolutely”

“Ok then, I don’t mind”

“That’s great to hear! I’ll buy you chocolate. But only if you promise to not tell him about what we just talked about. Promise?”

“Promise” 

With that, they reached the town, which was bustling with activity this Christmas eve. Carollers were singing their hearts out, and children were running around, stumbling, falling, laughing. People were greeting each other left and right, and it seemed that the whole town was rife with the Christmas spirit. 

They parked a little distance away from the ruckus, lest something happen to the car, and made their way to Harry’s shop. It was the one that was nestled in the corner of the busy street, the one that despite being in the centre of town never really saw many customers. Any outsider would tell you, that there was something perhaps a little enchanted about the place. 

As Farrier opened the door, the little bell rang telling the owner someone had entered. Harry popped up from behind the counter he was sitting at, doing a bit of paperwork. Despite being the sole owner of this shop for the better part of almost twenty-five years, he barely looked over twenty-two years old. 

“Harry !” Farrier greeted, “Merry Christmas!” 

“Merry Christmas to you too! And look how big this little lady has gotten!” he said, handing her a bar of chocolate. Well, that was one thing taken care of.

“Haz stop you’re spoiling her”

“It’s not every day that one gets to meet a dame like this! So, what is it that I can help you with today?”

“Well you see, I’m going to pop the question today.”

“Good heavens ! it truly is the most wonderful time of the year! You wait here, my friend I'll be right back!” 

“What’s that?” Meredith asked

“He’s gone to get the ring, dear.”

“Can I have one too?”

“Sure, sweet” 

“Here you go !” Harry said, coming out from the back, holding in his hand, a navy blue velvet box. 

“Thank you so very much, Haz. do you have one for her as well?”

“Oh, absolutely! Just give me a minute” 

After a few seconds, he emerged, holding another velvet box, this one red. He opened it to reveal a little silver metal band. 

“This, for the most wonderful little girl, ever.” he said, taking it out of the mould, and giving it to Farrier. 

“Isn’t it lovely? Look, it’s even got little flowers on it!” he said, showing it to her. 

“Yes !” she said excitedly, and put it on her middle finger, rotating her hand, examining it. As she was busy doing that, Farrier opened the other box, inside which in a snug mould sat a gold band. It was polished and flawless, with dates inscribed on the inside. 

“I can’t believe the day has come,” he said to himself. Harry also looked dreamily at the ring, it was priceless. During the war, Farrier had given it to him for safekeeping. Now, all polished and pure, it was going back, to where it belonged. 

“I seriously cannot thank you enough, Haz.”

“Not a problem, brother. Not a problem.” he said, patting his shoulder. 

“How much for this, though?” he gestured toward Meredith's hand.

“Just a tenner” 

“Thanks a bunch, pal” he said again, paying.

“Not a problem. But you, take care of him, ok?”

“Yes Haz, I will. And you’re invited to the wedding” he said, pocketing the box, and heading out with Meredith in tow. 

“Uncle Haz is really nice,” she said. 

“He is.”

“He’s my number one favourite person.” 

**.·*·.**

An hour later they reached home. Farrier honked twice, indicating he needed help with the groceries. Collins got up off the sofa he was sat reading at, but was intercepted by Rose just in time. Lillian went out and fetched the packets, as well as Meredith, while Farrier, with the whole bouquet of flowers and a bottle of champagne made a beeline for Rose and Lily’s room as fast as he could. After hiding the stuff there, he went back to the living room, where Mrs. Dawson was sitting, her reading glasses on, beside the oven. she looked up as soon as he entered, and immediately put the book down, and trotted up to him excitedly and pulled him into a tight embrace. After she let him go,

“My goodness, you’re going to do it today ?!” she exclaimed in a loud whisper.

“Yes! No better time, eh?”

“Indeed! Where’s the ring? Can I see it?” she was so bubbly and excited, she was about to explode. 

He fished in his pocket for the box, and taking one quick glance around, got it out and popped it open. 

“Oh, it’s beautiful !” she said, examining it closely with her reading glasses. 

“Oh! There’s dates on the underside!”

“That’s when we first met each other. And that one is when I first told him I loved him. Never want to forget that.” 

Mrs. Dawson put the ring back in the mould, and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 

“You take care of my boy, will you?” 

“Oh absolutely Mrs. Dawson. I know how precious he is to you.” 

and he was. 

After Dawson’s unfortunate demise, and so many months of pain, here came this blond scot, with similar mannerisms, and even similar looks. And he was his friend, no less. 

Meeting his family, Collins understood where all that kindness he was overflowing with, came from. How then, could a boy like that fight in a war? How could someone, who was too kind to even kill a spider, be expected to kill a man? And yet here he was, one of the best. Being the best, however, wasn't enough to save him. 

Collins always thought of him as some kind of half-human half-angel, because there was no way someone could be as kind and forgiving and understanding. He felt the loss greatly, he felt it deep.  _ He _ , the Dawson who had accepted him for who he was, without batting an eye,  _ he _ , who had been his best friend,  _ he _ , who helped him through the darkest times, and  _ he  _ who had died for no fault of his own. He couldn’t even imagine what his family would’ve been going through. 

But that day in Dunkirk, when he met them for the first time, purely by chance, he knew he would find home with them. And he did. As the war ended, as the losses mounted, as the thankless days passed, he knew he’d be home.

And home he was. The day he showed up at the gate, he knew without a doubt that this would be home. They were quick to welcome him, making him feel a part of the family almost instantly. The warmth, the kindness, it  _ did  _ run in the family. And soon enough, he’d become like their very own. Mr and Mrs. Dawson already called him ‘son’ and each day they meant it even more. Peter, once again had someone to get upto shenanigans with. And Lily felt as if she really had gotten her twin brother back. Though nothing was the same for any of them after Dawson went, this was the closest approximation. The void was still there, but it wasn’t quite so lonely anymore. They loved him, they all did. And he loved them back. 

Seeing Collins happy, was all Mrs Dawson ever wanted. And so, making sure that the man she was giving him away to would treat him well, was mandatory. She knew Farrier was a good man, Collins had told her so, and so had Lillian. and she trusted them. Now, the time had come, and even though nothing would change, they had been living in the house next door for about two years now, and were literally next door to each other, the spirit would be different. They would be  _ married _ . Albeit unofficially, but who cares about what the law says anyway. 

“I just want my boy to be happy, is all” she said, sniffling and dabbing away a tear. 

“Oh, Mrs Dawson, please don’t cry” 

“It’s alright, dear. Tears of joy. I better stop now, I must look like a fool. You all better come for dinner, though. Oh! You should do it there ! it will be such a special moment!”

“You are right, Mrs Dawson. We’ll make sure to be there. make a nice little occasion out of it.” 

“You must ! oh, Lillian, dear, seems like the pies are done. I’d better be going now, I’ve got some dinner to make” 

As she prepared to leave Rose and Collins came back in, discussing something. 

“Are the pies done, mum?” he asked 

“Yes darling, they’re ready. now I’m heading home to make a special dinner for you all, and you must be there by nine O’clock!” with that she opened the door and disappeared. 

“Well she seemed to be in a very chipper mood, I wonder why” Collins remarked

“When is she not?” Rose countered.

“Fair enough” 

“So where all have you been, busybody” he said breaking away from Rose (who also went to stand next to Lillian) and going to put his arms around his partner 

“I missed you”

“I was gone for an hour”

“Still” he said and buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Eugh, get a room” Lillian teased, rolling her eyes. 

“Actually, we should.” Collins said matter-of-factly

“Keep Meredith entertained, will you?” Farrier said sweeping Collins off his feet, his lanky noodle legs flailing hilariously for a second before he caught his balance, and breath.

“Sure. I’m her number one favourite person anyway” Rose said

“Actually it’s uncle Harry now” came the voice from halfway up the stairs. 

“That girl needs to make up her mind” Rose remarked, eliciting a laugh from Lillian. 

“You’re so cute. I love you” she said, giving her a peck, before going out to look for the child, who was actually at the Dawsons’ place, playing with Peter. 

“Looks like she’ll be there for a minute” Lillian said coming back in, with purpose. 

“And we’re done with the day’s work. There’s still plenty of time” she added, the implications clear in her tone. And once again, doors were shut, and latches were fastened.

**.·*·.**

Evening came too soon, and it was now time to dress up and head to the Dawsons’ place. Upstairs, the two were almost ready, now just knotting ties. Collins was sitting on the bed, taking his time and Farrier was stood in front of the mirror

“What do ya think she’s made?”

“I’m not sure, but it ought to be good”

“Bet”

After a few moments of silence, 

“I forgot how attractive you looked in a suit, my god” 

“You’re no less, my love. Though I prefer the kilt” this made Collins snicker and break out a shy smile. 

Meanwhile, downstairs, the ladies were putting on their dresses and getting ready. Rose was doing her makeup in front of the vanity, a little blush here, a little there, a little on the lips, that were still plump, a little eyeliner. Her short black hair, parted to the side, was in stiff, shiny waves, and held back by pins. Her dress with thin shoulder straps was also black, but it suited her tan complexion. 

Lillian was at the closet, still deciding what to wear, eventually settling for a red dress that reached down to her ankles. It was a nice dress, the only one that reached that low, since she was 5’10. A fact that she was made fun of when she was in school, And the fact that she used to tease Farrier with; being a whole inch taller than him. Her chocolate brown hair was in curls that reached down to her shoulders, also parted to the side. She wore a little necklace with a slender golden string. Inside the necklace was a photo of Rose. 

“Ready sweetheart?” She asked going to stand next to where she was sitting, and leaning down to look at her in the mirror. In the process, planting a kiss on her shoulder. 

“Yes. Let's go” 

“How exciting !” She exclaimed, picking up the flowers and champagne, and they both headed next door. 

Farrier and Collins were next out of the house, and were met with a cozy fire going, with Mr Dawson sitting on a dark olive green sofa, who passed Farrier a sly wink after they greeted each other, and Lily, who was also sitting in front of the fire, gave him a knowing look that barely lasted a second. His heart was racing, but he kept his calm. Today was going to be the day. 

Mrs Dawson was almost done in the kitchen, and Peter was there helping her the whole time. The house was cheery, as one is during a festive season, but everyone was brimming with anticipation, about what was going to happen later in the night. Lillian and Rose were sitting in the chaise lounge, chatting with Lily and Mr Dawson. Meredith was also in the kitchen watching Peter and his mum go about their work and lending a little helping hand here and there, zooming about the house. Lily’s husband, Daniel came out of the bathroom, and finally, they were all in one room. 

Little Meredith was given her food early, and was put to bed, warm and cozy, in the room that she had at the Dawsons’ place. 

Soon the table was laid, and the dinner was served. As the clock ticked, the anticipation grew. 

Farrier, a man of a usually stoic and indifferent demeanour was jittery and fidgeting. The air was rife with tension, and Collins was quick to notice. He wondered what the matter was with all of them, except maybe Meredith. The looks that were being passed around were suspicious, but ambiguous nonetheless. Before, during and after dinner, it was all suspiciously…. Coordinated. Where there was at least some degree of chaos in here, seeing as there were ten of them inside a single house, today even that seemed planned. 

After one conspicuous look exchanged between Lillian and Peter, Collins finally broke. 

“‘S the matter today”

“What?” Rose snapped her head up to his direction.

“This. all of you have been acting really funny today”

“Is that so?” Lily said

“C’mon don’t act dumb, tell me” he said. 

They all directed their gaze toward Farrier.

he was now out of his chair, and down on one knee, with the blue velvet box open in his hands.

Collins turned back to see what was up, to be met with an empty chair, and his boyfriend now on one knee. 

“I-”

“Collins, from the day I met you, I knew I was going to fall in love with you. And I… I did. And I’m glad. So…. so today i… i want to ask you this:” he gulped “will you… will you marry me?” he asked, a knot forming in his throat, and eyes getting glassy. 

Collins was frozen in his seat, and it was a couple of seconds before he regained his composure and was able to move. 

He nodded his head 

“Yes, yes yes! A million times yes !” he said, breaking into tears, as the ring was slipped into his finger, and going to embrace his partner. 

and as everyone looked on and cheered, the distant peal of church bells could be heard.

* * *

_ And so, the bells were broken goes the story, _

_ but if in your heart a true love dwells; _

_ they will ring for you in all their glory, _

_ and that’s the serenade of the bells _

  


**.·*·. **

  


**Author's Note:**

> SO ! that was a whole LOT of gayness isn't it ! I loved that. i'd give Rose and Lillian's backstory but then i would spoil the whole fic that this canon comes from lol but if you connect the dots, good for ya ! and don't worry there's a whole separate universe where my sweet boy Dawson is alive, i simply cannot let him go like this. i love him too much.


End file.
